


Deux Betes et Beaute Folle

by Imbicilite



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Beauty and the Beast - Fandom, La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Disney, F/M, M/M, Multi, Retelling, fairytale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbicilite/pseuds/Imbicilite
Summary: Two beasts and foolish beauty. A retelling of Disney’s Beauty and the Beast





	Deux Betes et Beaute Folle

Our story starts not with a curse upon a rose, but with the birth of three baby boys, each a few months apart. The first of the males would be born with dark hair, and cold blue eyes that reflected ice, both vain and sharp. He would be born to wealth, to loving parents, and to a blessing of beauty unlike no other. 

The second of them would be born with golden-red hair, like that of a sunset, and icy blue eyes that– much like the first boy’s, reflected vanity and cruelty. He too would be born to immense wealth, far greater than that of the first boy’s, but his parents would be unjust and unkind. 

The third of the boys was born to the worst circumstances of them all, his parents full of contempt, but unlike his predecessors he was born with warm, brown eyes, eyes searching for love from another. It wouldn’t be found at the time.

The first boy was given the name LeGume. From a young age, he showed to be skilled in all sorts of activities. He advanced to chapter books faster than one would anticipate, but quickly became bored with them, preferring a visual sense of the world to an imaginative one. He took up sports, went hunting along with his father, and had many friends his own age. He still carried the vanity he was born with, but he was a popular sort, and the trait was overlooked.

The second boy was given the name Adam. He too, was skilled in reading and sport, though he never bored with either and succeeded on to novels and riding. His father was cruel to him, his mother not-so, but she soon fell ill and left him alone with his father’s wrath. The boy, the young prince, was shaped into a cruel and cold child. He lacked friends, only possessed those he saw as playthings. He lacked love in his heart, for anyone but himself.

The third boy was given the name Fabien. Early into Fabien’s development, his parents’ negligence caused a terrible accident. Due to what transpired the boy was not successful at the intellectual arts nor sport, and his parent’s disdain for him grew and grew. He became a lonely boy, had neither friends nor playthings, but still kept his inner warmth. Fabien wouldn’t remain named such for long, as all those around him instead began to refer to him as Fool.

At this time, a baby girl was born. She was born with warm brown hair, like that of rich chocolate, and hazel eyes that saw an adventure in anything. She was born to a witch and an inventor in a farmhouse on the outskirts of the village that LeGume and Fool called home. She was a curious type, a smart one as well, always learning and always seeking more. While her mother did not stay to watch her grow, her father cared for her with all the kindness in his heart.

Fool would soon be sent to live with LeGume, after his father passed on and his mother tired of caring for him. The boy would become a servant to the other, and though he’d be mistreated, he’d be happy, searching for love in unkindly situations as always. LeGume grew and prospered to be even larger and more brawny than before.

Adam, on the other hand, would not yet meet them. Instead, he would meet the witch. The witch would notice the greed, the vanity, and the cruelty in his heart, and transform him into a beast, transforming his outer beauty to match his inner unsightliness.

This is where the three boys’ stories begin to intertwine– and the thing that would bring them all together, was not much of a thing at all but instead a girl. A girl named Beauty.


End file.
